Some regulatory domains have reserved specific frequencies for reserved uses, e.g. weather and military applications. Regulatory domains may require devices communicating on the regulated frequencies to cease communication when radar is detected so as to not disrupt the different uses. A first device may communicate with a second device wirelessly over a regulated frequency. The devices may detect radar on the regulated frequency and terminate communication on the regulated frequency. The devices may communicate in a different frequency. Regulatory domains may also require a scanning a regulated frequency for a set time period before using it to communicate.